Egyptian Sun
by Ghostwriteres13
Summary: Alfred is a normal civilian of the Egyptian Kingdom, except for the nightmare that plagues his dreams. But everything changes upon the arrival of the festival of Hathor, he discovers that perhaps the Gods have an interest in him...but why? And who is that mysterious violet eyed man that seems to stalk his every move? Ancient Egypt Setting RusAme Lots of other pairings inside
1. Chapter 1

_**There are a lot of characters...some might not even be used in here but...still I wanted to show them all to you in the first chapter so you know who was who. The story begins after the long character list.**_

_**Some back history to why I wanted to write this. Ever since I was little I have loved Ancient Egyptian culture and mythology, and have always wanted to write a story (I write non-fanfictions too) with it. So I thought...okay I write a lot of Hetalia Fanfictions...lets combine them! So here it is ^^ So all the information you see in here is all from my memory on Ancient Egypt (and with some help from the books I own) (I still love that time of history~) Enjoy~**_

_**Time period is in the New Kingdom around the time of 1250 – 1240 BC in the time of Ramses II.**_

_**Warnings:**_

_**Yaoi, Violence, Gore, Angst, Attempted Rape, Suicide, Murder, Mpreg much later and lots of other stuff.**_

_**Pairings - **_

_**MAIN - **_

_**RusAme, FrUk**_

_**Secondary - **_

_**CanUkr, PruBel**_

_**Mentioned/Not the most important:**_

_**GerIta, LeitPol, LatLich, HungRom, AusSwis, SuFin, GreecexJapan, Spamano **_

_**CHARACTERS (met so far)-**_

_**Alfred; Everyday civilian, works for what ever he needs.**_

_**(Identities not revealed yet but the characters we have met) -**_

_**Katyusha; Woman who gives Alfred an offering to give to Hathor**_

_**Ivan; Man in Alfreds dream**_

_**(Gods) -**_

_**Isis (Goddess of Magic) – Arthur**_

_**Bastet (Goddess of Cats and the home) – Hercules**_

_**There will be a lot of looong A/N explaining things at the bottom but for now...lets get to the story! Please not that in the beginning Alfred mentions the Gods by their normal names, but as the story goes on and he meets them their names will be given. Also this chapter will jump around in POV a lot.**_

**Alfreds POV**

Alfred smiled as he grabbed a fig* from the stall and traded off a small bronze ring* to the stall keeper. He hummed as he headed down the market way poking his head into several stalls but not buying anything. He flashed a bright smile at a few of the women who giggled and rushed off. He smiled seeing the many people selling items for sacrifice and to be used at the festival coming up shortly for Hathor. He could smell the cooking food and he watched in interest as the crafters made fancy items to be offered.

Heading over to a few priests he greeted them. "Do you guys need help?" He asked hoping maybe to get some work done in exchange for dinner. The priests nodded and began to tell him what they needed to be done.

Once the sun began to dip low in the sky Alfred finally sat down with a small meal of bread, meat and beer to fill his starving belly. He chatted lightly with a few of the women who were still lingering around preparing for the next nights festival beginnings. One woman caught his attention and he found himself staring...at her giant chest. She came over to him and coughed. He blinked and looked up at her finding he was gaping. "S-Sorry!" He quickly stammered face red looking up into her kind face, her light blue eyes amused.

"It is alright. I was simply wondering if you had anything to offer tomorrow for Hathor?" She asked and Alfred looked away. "I see..." She sighed before smiling. "Here take this and offer it to her." She said before handing him a small bowl of Figs and a small container of wine. "She will like those." She said before getting up and heading off.

Alfred blinked not sure what to say and looked up to where she had headed off to but she was gone. Frowning Alfred took the items and headed back to his small house. Entering the cooled down house he smiled seeing his cat sleeping in the setting sunlight. He took off his sandles and set the offerings onto the table before stretching and yawning. His cat woke up and saw him and purred. "Time for bed for me dude." He said heading to his cot, taking off his linen shendyt* and crawled into his cot falling asleep almost immediately.

_Alfred had no idea where he was...this dream often happened around festivals. He supposed it was because of the festivities that were happening in the background of his dream. But that wasn't the focal point of it. Sitting on an elaborate thrown reserved only for the Pharaoh was not the Pharaoh but an ashen haired man with cold violet eyes staring at him._

_Alfred made his way towards the man who watched him with amusement. Alfred knew he was supposed to be doing something...something this man did had upset him and he had to get his revenge. The man grinned at him as he got up and headed to a secluded part of the palace. Alfred followed after even though he screamed for his dream self to stop, knowing what would happen._

_Before he could do anything else he was pushed up against the wall, those violet eyes staring at him with an almost predatory look in them. Alfred struggled against the stronger man who simply ignored his cries for help. No one else seemed to care, too drunk or passed out to hear or care. Alfred looked away as the other removed his shendyt making it fall to the floor. Alfred hated this part, he wished he would wake up. The other was about to force himself into the struggling younger man but Alfred was always saved by someone yelling his name...he looked over to see a slim man coming towards them, his face in a scowl, emerald eyes filled with anger towards the violet eyed man. _

_Alfred couldn't hear what they were saying as he slipped into a peaceful, dreamless sleep.*_

**Hercules POV**

Hercules, Alfreds cat, watched him cry out in his sleep and watched over him until the boy was sleeping peacefully before slipping out into the night. He rushed towards the temple of Isis, and slipped past the priests and into the inner temple where the portal to the Underworld was. He passed through without troubles and soon came across Isis mumbling to himself. The emerald eyed man smiled seeing Hercules. "Bastet." He said. "Hercules, my old friend." He said.

Hercules turned into his full human self and smiled. "Hello Arthur." He said bowing to the higher ranking God. "I have news about Alfred...your son." He said looking up at him. Arthur raised an eyebrow.

"Is he still having those dreams?" He asked. Hercules nodded sighing. Arthur nodded stiffly and sniffed. "I see. It is getting close isnt it?" He asked and Hercules nodded. He would be sad to see his master gone. Arthur sat down and stared out into the Underworld. "Soon my son, you will join our ranks."

Unkown to both Alfred and the two gods conversing, there was a violet eyed man waiting, biding his time until he could finish what he had started all those years ago.

_**Notes in order of *:**_

_***Fig – Common food/snack then, sometimes covered in honey and nuts put onto it**_

_*** Bronze Ring- Egyptians used barter and trading as a commerce system. Until the Hyskos were expelled in the Eighteenth Dynasty they traded common goods. The Hyskos brought with them the use of small rings or usage of gold, silver and bronze items to use for trade. Coined money was not used until the Ptolemaic Period.**_

_***shendyt – A linen skirt worn by men of Ancient Egypt, sometimes pleated or gathered in the front. Most often was a very plain with commoners.**_

_***Dream – okay...so if anyone knows this Egyptian Story you know who Alfred and the violet eyed (Ivan of course) is, but please if you know do not ruin it for everyone else.**_

_**Short chapter I know... Review though please? Next chapter will be much longer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Welcome back. If you think you know who Ivan, and Alfred is take a guess ^^ You will find out for sure Ivan next chapter, but not Alfred for a few more..maybe four or five more chapters.**_

_**It took me so long to write this because of my headaches...ugh...**_

_**CHARACTERS (met so far)-**_

_**Alfred; Everyday civilian, works for what ever he needs.**_

_**(Identities not revealed yet but the characters we have met) -**_

_**Ivan; Man in Alfreds dream**_

_**(Gods) -**_

_**Isis (Goddess of Magic) – Arthur**_

_**Bastet (Goddess of Cats and the home) – Hercules**_

_**Bes (Protector of Family and the home, also very mischievous) – Gilbert**_

_**Khnum (God of Pottery and 'Ba') – Matthew**_

_**Osiris (God of Underworld) – Ludwig**_

_**Nefertem (Child God of Perfume and Lotus Blossoms) - Lili (Lichtenstein)**_

_**Hathor (Goddess of fertility, sexuality, love, music and dance) – Katyusha**_

_**Ihy (God of Music and Dance) – Antonio**_

_**This chapter has a little bit Alfred in it, but this is more for just the other characters to be introduced! Not all will be introduced but some will.**_

Gilbert cackled as he ran through the crowds away from the scene he had caused. He stayed close to the shadows so that no one could see him. His red eyes glowed with mischievous intent and he quickly hid in a small hut waiting for the guards to go past. He was looking out the window when he felt someone tugging on his shendyt causing him to look down. A small child looked up at Gilbert with curious eyes. "Who are you?" She asked.

Gilbert smiled and made a small ivory spinning top* and handed it to the wide eyed child. "Can you keep a secret?" He asked. The girl took the toy and nodded staring at him. "I am what you call your...Bes?" He grinned as the girl looked over at a little shrine for the Household god. Gilbert got up and headed over taking one of the offerings and quickly devoured it. "Thanks for the meal!" He said before disappearing. The small girl walked off, eyes still wide.

Gilbert chuckled as he walked along the Palace of the Underworld. He ran up to Ludwig, or Osiris if you were mortal, and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Whats up?" Gilbert grinned. Ludwig sighed and shrugged him off. "Oh don't be like that. Don't ignore your brother." Gilbert said.

Ludwig glared at him shaking his head. They were technically brothers, due to the fact of Ludwig having died as a god the first time and come back as Gilbert's younger brother when Gilbert was mortal. After Ludwigs true brother, Seth*, killed him once more, Gilbert had been distraught and killed himself. Upon finding out his brother was really Osiris, God of the Underworld he begged to become a god like his brother so to be able to watch over Ludwig. Ra agreed and made Gilbert the Bes, so that Gilbert could still be around his brother.*

"So...wheres your wife huh? He still being the pissy idiot as always?" Gilbert laughed until he felt a heat on his skin. He screamed trying to put out the flames, leaving Ludwig to sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and finger. Arthur walked up putting away his wand* and sneered at Gilbert who was in the pool, the flames finally out.

"Bloody git." Arthur grumbled before turning to Ludwig. "I need to talk to you...privately." He said looking over at Gilbert who was mimicking him quietly. Both men ignored the Albino male and walked away, talking in hushed tones.

"Are you sure? Is he really reaching out to Alfred once more?" Ludwig asked worried. Arthur nodded sadly. He was worried for Alfreds well being now that Ivan had started resending nightmares to the boy. "You remember what happened last time Ivan sent Alfred dreams ja?" Ludwig asked and Arthur nodded once more, eyes filled with anger now.

"We will have to protect him at any cost." Arthur hissed.

**This is Transition**

Matthew sat down sighing watching the small fish swim around in the pond inside the outer temple. He smiled looking around at the priests and helpers. He noticed that Lili was running around to help out everyone as well, she was placing lotus blossoms everywhere to make the area smell better. Matthew as sure Katyusha was glad for the help, although the older Goddess really should have been resting, this was her festival after all.

Speaking of the Goddess Hathor or Katyusha, she sat down beside Matthew with a small 'oof'. "Oh...h-hello." Matthew said in his soft voice. Katyusha smiled over at him. "You shouldn't be working so hard Katyusha..." Matthew whispered.

"I enjoy helping. I don't understand why the humans make such a big fuss over me!" She said sniffling. "I don't really think I am that important of a goddess anymore..." Katyusha explained on the verge of tears. Matthew began to stammer quickly hoping to avoid a well know Katyusha tear fest.

"No! I think you are very important! You are responsible for so much!" Matthew said. "Compared to me...I am only in charge of simple pottery..." He sighed. He was an often forgotten god, many people only remembering to give him offerings every now and then. If no one gave offerings to the gods anymore...they would simply fade away and die. But if that happened the things they ruled over would fade away or die as well. With Katyusha for instance, her patron animal the cow would die out. But with Matthew...pottery would never fade away...there was no use for him in his mind.

"Don't say that. You are responsible for Ba right?" Katyusha said and Matthew perked up nodding. Ba was the persons personality. He was in charge of guarding every last mortals Ba. The Ka, or a persons spirit, was guarded by the many gods of the underworld. Matthew smiled and continued to watch the workers.

Soon Antonio came up to them, grinning widely. "This festival will be the best." He said to Katyusha who stood up nodding. "Don't worry, if you need more musicians I am here for you!" He told her. She blushed and said a quick thank you. Lili came up soon after to talk to them as well and Matthew decided to slip out, unnoticed as always.

**THIS IS TRANSITION RAWR**

Harsh violet eyes watched the preparation for the Festival for Hathor. The man sneered in disgust at the thought of the 'lighter' gods and goddesses having a wonderful festival of hundreds of followers, while all he had was a few lowly servants to give him offerings. He stood up and began his long walk back home. Along the way he stopped in on a still sleeping blond who was whispering his his sleep.

The man noticed that his guardian, Hercules, was gone so he stepped over to the sleeping man. "Alfred." He whispered. "Listen to me...they will try to ruin what we had once...don't let that happen." He said before standing back up. With a quick motion of his hand, Ivan was gone leaving Alfred to sleep away.

Unknowingly both men had been watched by a pair of soft blue eyes. The owner of them decided to go tell Arthur of the bad news, and perhaps lure Arthur back to where he belonged.

_**Notes: **_

_***Spinning Top – These would be made from ivory, wood, clay or other available materials.**_

_***Seth and Osiris – This story will come up later. Osiris, Seth, Isis, Nephthys, and Horus are all siblings (but not Hetalia Siblings, except for two)**_

_***Story of Gilbert and Ludwig – Not an actually Ancient Egyptian story, just thought it would be nice if they still were siblings. This "story" will be the same for other Hetalia 'siblings', like the Baltics, Switzerland and Liechtenstein, etc.**_

_***Wand – Egyptian wands ranged from straight thick metal rods with small animal figurines on them (such as Crocodiles, Lions and Turtles) to curly metal rods that seemed to have no pattern and usually ended in a snake head. Arthurs is the first one with Crocodiles, Lions and Hippos on it.**_

_**Review Responses - **_

_**Eris Van Helsing - **_

_**Thanks ^^ I only know Ancient Egyptian mythology...and pretty much...all of it XD sadly I had no life as a child...**_

_**TobiTheNinjaKitten -**_

_**Thanks again ^^ And yeah Greece as the cat god/goddess XD who would of thought haha**_

_**91RedRoses - **_

_**Actually not that much research, mainly only on simple things like barter and stuff... I really should of remembered that...*sweatdrop* **_

_**Also who do you think the last person was, the one with 'soft blue eyes?' Review? Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_**I hate doing this but...since you guys guessed pretty good for Ivan and Alfred (even for Natalia) so...Im going to go ahead in the plot faster than I wanted but oh well ^^ Enjoy~**_

_**CHARACTERS (in this chapter)- (yes Alfred is two characters, due to the flashbacks)**_

_**Alfred; Everyday civilian, works for what ever he needs.**_

_**Isis (Goddess of Magic) – Arthur**_

_**Bastet (Goddess of Cats and the home) – Hercules**_

_**Khnum (God of Pottery and 'Ba') – Matthew**_

_**Osiris (God of Underworld) – Ludwig**_

_**Ihy (God of Music and Dance) – Antonio**_

_**Qadesh (Goddess of Sexual Pleasure) – Francis**_

_**Seth (God of Chaos and the desert) – Ivan**_

_**Horus (God of War, Protection) – Alfred**_

_**Anat (Goddess of War) – Elizaveta**_

_Staring over his mother, Nut, Ivan was in awe of the small bundle she was holding. The small boy that peeked out of the bundle had his blue eyes wide at the strange new world. "What is his name Mama?" Ivan asked trying to get a closer look. His mother smiled and handed the bundle to Ivan, the small boy trying not to drop the baby._

"_Alfred. Or as the mortals will call him...Horus. Someday he will take Ra's place as ruler." She said. Ivan stared down at Alfred who was looking back up at him. Ivan smiled widely as Alfred cooed up at him trying to grab onto the older boys nose._

"_Alfred..." Ivan whispered. "My Alfred." He said more to himself than anyone else. "You will be my Alfred..."_

Alfred woke up and sat up rubbing the back of his neck. "Ugh...new dream. I hate dreams they are so fucked up." He said to his cat who was staring at him. "Food time?" Alfred asked getting dressed. He petted Hero (the name he gave the cat, Hercules really didn't care) and fed him some goats milk. "You have to go catch your breakfast, I might buy some fish after the festival alright?" Hero meowed and went back to the milk.

Alfred headed out of his small house and smiled seeing that the festivities had already began. The normally quiet marketplace was alive with sounds and smells, making Alfred grin wildly. He loved festivals. But despite all the cheeriness and festivities, Alfred could not shake this sense of dread...like maybe he should of stayed home that day...Alfred shook his head and decided to go have some fun. It wasn't like someone was going to hurt him in the middle of a huge crowd. With that decision Alfred ran off to the first place he could think of...food vendors.

Many hours later after Alfred had talked, eaten and laughed, someone even got him to play a game of catch with a few young boys. After a while the sun was starting to set and Alfred found himself in the midst of a much different atmosphere. The family's and children had gone home, while people started lighting torches and fires around the city for separate parties. Alfred sat back away with some milled beer* watching the dancing women swaying there bodies to the music played by only women, except for the one brown hair man* dancing around and playing a Tambourine. The energetic man was trying to get more people to dance and have fun.

Alfred laughed to himself, taking another sip of his drink. He was about to go get more when he noticed a tall man looking around. The cup fell from Alfred's hands as he stared right into the mans violet eyes...same eyes from his dreams. The man turned away and headed into the temple. Alfred frowned not understanding why this man, obviously not a priest, was heading into the temple during a festival. Alfred quickly ran after him, despite the screaming in his mind telling him not to. He rushed through the outer temple, searching for the man that was haunting his dreams and now his awake mind.

"Hello?" He called out stomping just outside the inner temple. He knew it was forbidden for anyone to enter the inner temple who wasn't a priest...in fact not only the priests were allowed into the inner temple. Only the high priestess or the Pharaoh could enter there. Alfred was about to open the door when he heard something that made his face turn white as a sheet.

"Horus?" Alfred knew that voice...it was the voice from his dreams. And didn't the woman in his latest dream call him Horus? Alfred turned around and nearly screamed to see the violet eyed man right behind him. "Horus..." The man said again but this time in a relieved voice.

"M-my name is Alfred! Not Horus..." Alfred said trying to still his heart. The man shook his head and gently brushed his fingers against Alfreds cheek. "W-Who are you? What do you want?" Alfred growled, his whole body in a fight or flight mode.

"It is me...Ivan. I thought you would remember me..." Ivan said sadly pulling his hand away. Alfred looked confused, this man seemed so different than the one in his dream. Ivan sighed. "I surely thought you would remember me by the dreams I sent you." Ivan said.

Alfred blinked before screaming at him. "You sent those to me?! Why would I want to remember you? Those are nightmares! You were going to rape me!" He screamed. Ivan took a step back not expecting that.

"A-Alfred! I wouldn't hurt you...we had laid together many times before that...you were just angry at me...nothing that I couldn't fix." Ivan said trying to defend himself. Alfred growled shaking his head.

"What was I mad at you for huh?" Alfred asked his anger now taking over the fear of this unknown man. "And what do you mean we 'laid' together many times before? We...weren't lovers were we?" He spat.

Ivan nodded. "We were lovers...please Alfred..." He said reaching out to the boy. Alfred slapped his hand away and growled once more. "You were angry...I killed your father." Alfred let out a crazed laugh.

"And you thought that anyone would want to be with you after you kill their father?!" Alfred shook his head. "I don't know who the fuck you are but I never want to see you again. Take your dreams and leave me alone so I can get a good nights rest for once!" Alfred screamed at him before running out the temple leaving Ivan all alone.

_Arthur was working on a his loom humming to himself. Alfred came into the room and smiled. "You know just because your a mother doesn't mean you have to do a woman's duties?" Alfred said laughing. Arthur simply shook his head ignoring his sons comment._

"_I have to fix your fathers favorite cloak." Arthur explained. Alfred shrugged and then thought of something._

"_Where is dad?" He asked, having not seen his father all day. Arthur frowned and got up. _

"_I don't know. I thought he had been with you all day." He said. Alfred shook his head. He had been in Ivan's realm spending some time with his lover that morning and then play Senet with Matthew the rest of the day. "I hope him and Francis aren't fighting again." Arthur sighed tiredly. Alfred laughed thinking of Francis, Qadesh the god of Sexual Pleasure, who was always trying to get into his mothers shendyt. He knew both Arthur and Francis had a secret affair going on, everyone knew that even his father. It didn't bother them, since the marriage between Arthur and Ludwig was an arraigned marriage between the gods, Isis and Osiris, the represented not themselves personally. Although Ludwig did not have feelings for Arthur, the man was still protective of him. Alfred knew Ludwig would be more than happy to give Arthur away to Francis though._

_The quiet evening air was shattered by a female scream. Arthur and Alfred quickly took off towards the screaming, and found the female voice belonged to Anat, Elizaveta as she was know to the gods, who was pointing to the dead body of Ludwig. Arthur yelled in shock and cried out seeing his husband on the floor, his throat sliced like a pig. _

_Alfred's blood boiled promising to kill who ever did this to his father. _

**Had to cut this short sorry. But at least its longer than other chapters and you got it sooner :D so yeah review?**

**Notes:**

***Milled Beer - Beer was pretty common for everyone, even children, as it was often cleaner and safer to drink than water.**

***Dancing Man - That is Antonio, although men dancing or playing instruments at festivals was very rare.**


End file.
